


Kino Paints

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, Random - Freeform, This was badly done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: She does other things too.





	Kino Paints

**Author's Note:**

> This is just random. :)

"Usagi!" Kino exclaimed excitedly. "I have decided to be a cheesehead!"

"A what now?" Tsukino asked.

"A cheesehead!"

Tsukino shakes her head. "I thought you wanted to be an ocean."

"That was yesterday. I'm a new person now!"

"Well, okay…"

"Let me be what I want," Kino said, crossing her arms. "I'm independent."

"I didn't say you weren't," Tsukino pointed out. Kino sat down and did a wordsearch. "What are you doing?"

"Painting," Kino replies, telling the truth. Tsukino sighed.

"I'm leaving," she said. Then she disappeared to take a bath. Kino kept painting.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this was, but I hope you enjoyed! (I guess…)


End file.
